1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode package structure with isolation films disposed outside an encapsulating body.
2. Description of Related Art
With energy issues increasingly urgent, LED illumination devices have increasingly received attentions. Due to the characteristics of LED materials, a highly developed photolithography technology can be used to obtain a light emitting diode device with the advantages of quite small size, high light emitting efficiency and long operational life, etc. Therefore, the light emitting diode is applicable to various fields. With the development of portable devices such as smart phones, PDA or tablet computer, a miniature LED package structure is commonly utilized as a backlight source of a compact electronic device.
In actual applications, a subsequent packaging process is required for a bare light emitting diode chip. One of the steps in the packaging process is to form an encapsulating body on the bare light emitting diode chip. The encapsulating body supports the bare light emitting diode chip, and is commonly formed from epoxy resin or a silicon-based material. The encapsulating body has various functions, such as protecting the bare light emitting diode chip from being damaged by outside force, from moisture and oxidation, etc. In addition, a fluorescent material can be added to the encapsulating body for converting a wavelength of a light emitted from the light emitting diode chip, thereby achieving light color conversion.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional LED package structure. A main body 110 includes a bottom 111 and a side surface 112 surrounding the bottom 111. An accommodation space 120 is formed between the bottom 111 and the side surface 112, and the accommodation space 120 has an opening 120a. A light emitting diode chip 130 is disposed on the bottom 111. An encapsulating body 140 fills the accommodation space 120 and supports the light emitting diode chip 130. In general, a reflecting surface 112a is formed on the side surface 112 of the main body 110. Side emitting light of the light emitting diode chip 130 is reflected, and is concentrated towards the opening 120a for increasing light emitting efficiency.
In a manufacturing process of the aforementioned light emitting diode package structure, the body 110 has to be disposed first, and then the encapsulating body 140 fills the accommodation space 120 in a liquid phase initially. After a curing step, the encapsulating body 140 is cured to a solid phase, and the light emitting diode package structure is formed. However, the aforementioned manufacturing process is very complicated, and thus the manufacturing cost thereof is high, and is not favorable for process integration and mass production.